Wait for me
by JaAsire
Summary: A palabras de su Rey, volverían a Nohr en un par de días más, y como ya no existía ninguna guerra, podía descansar. Disfrutaría del paisaje de Valla antes de volver al oscuro cielo de su nación. Claro que... Nohr no era su hogar.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem Awakening/Fate no son de mi pertenencia._ **

* * *

Allí se encontraba nuevamente, con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios que demostraban una calma y felicidad contagiosa, y a su vez, con los ojos cerrados, mostrando una concentración digna de admirar. No lo negaría, bailaba realmente bien, incluso, fuera del coqueteo, había logrado presenciar una escena de él en conjunto con Azura.

Laslow era un guerrero capaz, por algo estaba con Xander como su vasallo, pero encima de eso, se encontraba un coqueto sin remedio que no revelaba su historia…

*" _Finalmente encontré a una persona en quien confiar. Es un pequeño secreto para ti… Mi verdadero nombre es Inigo… Sshh, no le digas a nadie"._

Hasta ahora...

La práctica cesó y llegó su oportunidad.

\- ¡Hey, Laslow!

El joven mercenario saltó en su lugar, llevándose las manos al pecho, avergonzado de ser descubierto y por la penosa escena de haberse asustado.

La verdad era es que avergonzaba con facilidad.

\- ¡Lady Corrin! ¡No me haga eso!

Antes de seguir, observó a su alrededor.

\- Tranquilo, nadie me siguió - Sonrió - No quise interrumpir.

Entonces se dignó a suspirar con claro alivio.

\- Está bien...

\- ¿Listo para nuestra tarde de té?

Era cierto que al principio prefería mantenerse al margen del chico gracias a las malas lenguas que rondaban sobre él, pero también, admitía que las tardes de té se habían vuelto costumbre y que derivaba a una agradable charla.

Así era como Laslow le confesó su secreto.

\- ¿Está bien para usted? - Laslow cuestionó - Ahora es la Reina de Valla y...

\- ¿Eso desde cuándo te ha detenido? - Rió

\- ¿Qué hay de Lord Leo?

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? Sabe sobre nuestras tardes, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Corrin ahora era la nueva Reina de Valla y había escogido a su Rey, su hermano menor, Leo. A Laslow no le sorprendía realmente. Había oído que eran muy cercanos, y le bastó con ver la reacción del Príncipe, de aquella vez que salieron del fuerte y Corrin se habían perdido, para confirmar que esa hermandad era más que ello y que concluiría en otra cosa.

Lo bello que era el amor. Sus padres eran unos románticos, tan contrarios, pero tan complementarios.

\- ¿Vamos? - Incitó.

\- En realidad... Quisiera hablar de otra cosa, más bien, quiero quedarme aquí.

Corrin le vio sentarse en el pasto y ella le imitó.

\- ¿Laslow...?

\- ¿Usted cree que podría, llamarme por mi nombre?

¿Acaso no lo había hecho ya? Tras segundos de confusión, entendió y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Inigo?

El joven soltó un suspiro con una tenue sonrisa.

\- Ese nombre, hace mucho que no lo oía.

Tenía una historia detrás.

\- ¿Crees que podrías hablarme de tu tierra? – Preguntó la Reina - Soy de confianza, ya lo has dicho, y bueno, me interesa. Sólo si tú quieres...

Inigo le miró con sorpresa varios segundos, finalmente sus pupilas se dilataron y emitieron un brillo especial, sus mejillas se colorearon y asintió.

\- ¡Será un placer!

" _Tal vez sólo quería eso",_ Corrin pensó al verlo feliz.

\- Antes de venir aquí, no sabía bailar. - Comenzó

\- ¡No es cierto! - Admitía sorprenderle

\- Sí, lo es. No tenía las habilidades de mi madre, ella era una increíble bailarina. Siempre levantando el espíritu del ejército con una bella y tierna sonrisa.

\- Ya veo... ¿Por eso sonríes siempre?

\- Oh, ¿Lo ha notado? - Rió - Mi padre también apoyó en eso; Era un hombre espeluznante, pero jamás dejaba de sonreír. A pesar de dar miedo, fue un excelente padre... Ambos lo fueron.

Verle sonreír de verdad, le contagió.

\- Se conocieron en la guerra y aunque todos veían a mi padre como un loco, mi madre siempre vio en su profundidad, a un buen hombre...

Ella sospechaba que habían tenido una bonita historia de amor.

\- Tuve muchos amigos, recuerdo que uno de ellos tocaba muy bien el violín

\- Apuesto a que él tocando y tú bailando, habrían dado un espectáculo grandioso – Sonrió imaginando aquella escena.

Inigo se rió más avergonzado, rascándose la mejilla derecha buscando con qué continuar.

\- ¡Ah sí, siempre terminaba peleando con un chico y su obsesión por esconder su rostro!

\- ¡Así como tú con tu nombre!

\- B-Bueno... - Le atrapó - Esas son otras razones...

Ahora se preguntaba si esas razones seguían siendo importantes.

\- En mi reino, la nobleza tiene una marca que los destacan - Siguió.

\- ¿Marca?

\- Sí, el Rey la tenía en el brazo, la antigua Reina la tenía en la frente y una buena amiga... La tenía en un ojo.

\- ¡Increíble! ¡En el ojo! - Corrin suspiró - Debió ser un detalle hermoso

\- Ella era hermosa.

Inigo se cubrió la boca y Corrin le miró de reojo.

\- Oh... Así que tenías un amor escondido.

\- ¡N-No es eso! - Se apresuró a decir - ¡Ella sólo era mi amiga!

\- Y esa... "amiga"... ¿Será la razón del por qué has rechazado a todas las chicas que se te han confesado?

Lady Corrin era bastante lista aunque a él también se le había escapado un detalle importante. También sabía que algunas bellas doncellas habían caído a sus encantos, aún así, él las había rechazado.

\- Ella... - Habló rindiéndose - Es increíble...

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Lucina...

Corrin asintió entendiendo.

\- ¿Hace cuánto la quieres?

Inigo soltó un suspiro de dolor.

\- Desde que nos presentaron... - Explicó - Pero, ella es de la realeza, y... Bueno

\- ¿Al menos lo intentaste?

Él asintió y Corrin no pudo evitar emitir su alegría.

\- En realidad, ella se confesó primero - Rió avergonzado - Y debo admitir que, siendo inmaduro, las cosas no llevaron a nada bueno.

\- Pero ahora eres diferente. ¡Apuesto a que podrás corresponderle cuando se vean!

\- Lo hice, le correspondí... Pero... Luego vine aquí - Bajó la mirada - Le dije que regresaría a casa un tiempo. Ahora debe odiarme por marcharme así.

Verle deprimido, le causaba profunda tristeza.

\- Inigo...

\- ¡Hey, Corrin!

Inigo se tensó y levantó del pasto con un serio temor de haber sido escuchado. Corrin le imitó, sacudiéndose la ropa del pasto seco impregnado.

Xander se acercó, mirando sospechosa la escena.

\- ¡Laslow!

\- ¡D-Diga, Lord Xander!

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?

Comenzó a sudar frío.

\- Me encontré con Laslow entrenando, así que cuando le vi descansar, decidí hacerle un poco de compañía - Explicó Corrin - ¿Pasa algo, Xander?

El Rey de Nohr miró con recelo al mercenario, y finalmente soltó el aire retenido.

\- Nada. Quería hablar contigo sobre unos documentos, ¿Puedes?

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Se giró hacia el joven - ¿Podemos seguir con nuestra plática después?

\- C-Claro...

\- Bueno, nos vemos.

Xander le envió otra mirada de sospecha antes de macharse con su hermana menor. Inigo suspiró aliviado, acostándose en el pasto, mirando las pequeñas islas que flotaban encima.

A palabras de su Rey, volverían a Nohr en un par de días más, y como ya no existía ninguna guerra, podía descansar. Disfrutaría del paisaje de Valla antes de volver al oscuro cielo de su nación. Claro que... Nohr no era su país.

\- ¿Cómo estará el resto? - Suspiró

Le dolía pensar en Lucina sabiendo a que no la tenía cerca, o saber que ahora le odiaba. Pero no tenía remedio... Nuevamente... Soñaba con ella.

* * *

 _*Al llegar a cierto grado de apoyo en lo cuartos privados, Selena, Odin y Laslow revelan sus verdaderos nombres (Esto no lo hacen en caso de tener apoyo S con alguno)_

 _Hice este fic basándome en la historia de Severa, Owain e Inigo, estando en la línea de Fates. Siento que, con respecto a su viaje entre Awakening y Fates (Siendo los dos DLC respectivos), les dieron una historia (Incluso mejor que la original de Corrin, claro, a mi punto de vista), o se esforzaron en darles una explicación. Sus sentimientos respecto a sus dos vidas y que algún día, volverían, (En algunos finales, no) y en cómo afectaría esto en Awakening. Además, en cómo afectaría a mi OTP (Porque, por más que lo intente, no puedo dejar de shippear a Inigo con Lucina). Como no encontraba algo con respecto a este tema, decidí escribirlo yo. Así que, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Merece tener más de una continuación?_

 _Gracias por haberme leído hasta aquí, y espero contar con su apoyo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, sólo los tomo prestados_

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Miró con asombro la enorme e imponente puerta que se hallaba frente a él. Estaba impresionado de lo enorme que era un castillo, lo imaginaba mucho más grande aún, pero entraba en su imaginación. Él vivía en Regna Ferox, por lo que no había castillos... ¡El clima era muy cálido! ¡Ya no tenía que usar un suéter todos los días! A fin de cuentas, no le molestaba, pero les diría a sus padres sobre unas vacaciones en el país que ellos llamaron Ylisse._

 _Iba a preguntar qué hacían ahí... Hasta que la enorme puerta se abrió._

 _La madre de Severa, Cordelia, saludó a las dos personas que salían del enorme castillo, con ropas muy caras y elegantes, de aura más imponente. Su madre saludó al Rey con timidez, y su padre saludó a la Reina con confianza. ¿De qué se había perdido?_

 _\- Mi madre trabajaba aquí - Respondió Severa a su pregunta de dónde sus padres conocían a los Reyes - Pero bueno, ella se mudó a Regna_

 _¿Pero y los suyos?_

 _Se acercó cuando sus padres le llamaron._

 _\- Inigo - Su madre comenzó - Él es Chrom, el rey de Ylisse, y ella es Robin, la reina._

 _Antes de poder saludar, la Reina le interrumpió de buen gesto._

 _\- Así que tú eres Inigo... ¡Eres un niño muy lindo! - Le revolvió el cabello - Mi hija es de tu edad, apuesto a que tú y tu amiga Severa quisieran conocerla. Se llevarían muy bien_

 _Inigo le envió una mirada de permiso a sus padres y tras un asentimiento, aceptó._

 _Robin se disculpó con el Rey y los guió a ambos por los enormes pasillos del castillo. Inigo y Severa miraban sorprendidos lo enorme que era, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a tanto lujo, todos los días veían las peleas en la arena entre un oponente cualquiera y Basilio, por lo que sentirse en un lugar grande, les emocionaba._

 _\- ¿Dónde podría estar? - Suspiró_

 _Ambos se miraron y siguieron a Robin en silencio._

 _Se detuvieron en un enorme jardín, la Reina observó y suspiró aliviada, aunque no muy feliz._

 _\- ¡Niños! ¿Pueden venir un momento?_

 _La niña dejó su espada de madera en el suelo, tomó a su hermanito de la mano y fue seguida por otro niño de cabello dorado._

 _\- Mira, ellos son Inigo y Severa. Vienen de muy lejos para verte - Sonrió - Niños, ella es mi hija Lucina..._

 _Tras oír su nombre, su voz desapareció de su mente junto con la presentación de los otros dos niños. Su nombre se le había clavado fuertemente en la cabeza, tan bello y digno._

 _Halagó el bello detalle de la marca en su ojo y a la vez, lo bello que eran ambos por igual. Lucina le sonrió, le tomó de la mano y los llevó con ella a seguir con el juego._

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

 _El banquete terminó, conllevando a la entrega de regalos. Muchas familias le entregaban grandes regalos, envueltos en papel muy caro y lustroso. Ella los recibía con una sonrisa, pero él sabía de sonrisas, y sabía que esa no era una honesta._

 _Tragó fuertemente y fue llevado gracias a sus padres a la presencia de la Princesa._

 _\- Gracias por jugar conmigo, Inigo - Sonrió, esta vez, de verdad - Eres muy bueno con la espada_

 _\- Tengo maestros muy buenos - Sonrió apenado entregando su pequeña cajita - Feliz Cumpleaños_

 _Lucina observó la cajita con sorpresa y asombro. No era como el resto de regalos, de caja grande y moños extravagantes. Inigo tragó nervioso con miedo a que el regalo que él le escogió, no le gustara._

 _\- ¿Podría abrirlo ahora? - Preguntó observando a sus padres_

 _Ellos, sorprendidos pues Lucina solía abrirlos después, aceptaron. Inigo temió más._

 _Lucina deshizo el papel con cuidado, abrió la cajita y sus pupilas se dilataron._

 _\- ¡Que bonito!_

 _Sacó un pequeño broche para el cabello de su caja, una mariposa de grandes alas, azul celeste con detalles violetas en su cuerpo._

 _\- ¡Es muy bonito! - Expresó maravillada_

 _Esa no era una sonrisa cualquiera, podía saberlo. A pesar de ser para el cabello, ella lo abrochó en su vestido, ya llevaba puesta una diadema dorada en su azulina cabellera y estaba seguro que no querría quitársela._

 _\- ¡Muchas gracias! - Lo abrazó_

 _Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, perdió la habilidad del habla, y su corazón le latía con fuerza haciéndole preguntarse por qué era._

 _\- Este ha sido el mejor regalo_

 _Estaba seguro que no, ya que no había abierto el resto de presentes, pero le bastaba._

 _\- ¡Hazte a un lado! - Le regañó Severa - Es mi turno._

 _Inigo regresó con sus padres, observando de nuevo, la tierna pero falsa sonrisa que Lucina les daba._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede, Inigo? - Le preguntaron sus padres_

 _\- Lucina... Es muy bonita._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Él sabía que ella era de la realeza, conocía los puntos malos y buenos de entablar una amistad con alguien de tal calibre, aun así, siguió jugando con ella, tanto que terminó queriéndola más que una compañera de juegos, más que una amiga._

 _La sonrisa de Lucina pronto se apagó._

 _Los años los cubrieron, la guerra los cambió, y Lucina no volvió a sonreír. Regresaron al pasado, lloraron al ver a sus padres vivos, sintieron lo que era el cálido viento en el rostro, la calma de un día común... Estaban en paz._

 _Inigo coqueteó con cientos de chicas para recobrar parte de su confianza, y porque todas eran bellas y debían hacérselo notar, pero... Los sentimientos por Lucina seguirían ahí._

 _Intentó enamorarse de otra chica, de Severa pese a su mal humor, o Cynthia y su exagerado sentimiento de justicia, Noire y el demonio que le causaba pesadillas, Kjelle con su duro entrenamiento... ¡Incluso Nah y su sangre dragón! Pero... Lucina se negaba a dejarle ir._

 _Ella se volvió hostil con él pese a su fuerte amistad infantil y con ello, confirmaba que debía mantenerse como estaba, coqueteando con otras pero amándola a la vez, en las sombras. Tal vez, ya no sería lo mismo... Lucina ya no le veía igual._

\- Oye, Lucina...

\- ¡Ah, Inigo! Puedes entrar

 _Tragó y con esa típica sonrisa en sus labios, entró a la tienda que Lucina compartía con Severa, Cynthia y Noire._

 _Observó y confirmó que las chicas no se encontraban, pero también, observó como Lucina ocultaba algo entre su ropa... Debajo de la atadura de su capa... Un broche azul celeste en forma de mariposa._

 _\- ¿Y bien? - Apresuró - ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Inigo sacudió su cabeza y asintió con una sonrisa mucho más honesta y brillante._

 _\- La cena está lista._

 _\- Ya veo, estaré en unos momentos._

 _La observó un poco más, admirando ese azulado cabello que brillaba más que el sol, esa bella sonrisa falsa, esos ojos que le miraban con recelo._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? - Frunció el ceño_

 _Se sonrojó de haber sido sorprendido._

 _\- ¡N-No es nada! ¡Nos vemos!_

 _Torpemente salió corriendo, y Lucina rió al verle tan avergonzado._

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, acostumbrando su vista al extraño escenario de unas islas flotantes que se encontraban encima de él. Soltó un suspiro pesado y se incorporó en el pasto.

Se había quedado dormido, bastante tiempo como para ver el cielo oscuro de Valla.

Una vez más... Lucina se negaba a dejarle descansar.

* * *

\- ¡Vaya, que cara tan pesada traes!

Tomó aire, arrastrando sus pies por el comedor hacia la mesa, donde el lugar vacío le esperaba. Keaton le siguió, moviendo su cola preguntándole qué le pasaba.

\- No es nada - Mintió.

Tomó su lugar frente a Odin, al lado de Selena, observando con detalle el plato de comida que Felicia le había servido, sin ganas de ingerir, obligado a hacerlo para no mal interpretar a nadie.

\- ¡Pero mira esas ojeras! - Selena le regañó - No has dormido bien

\- No, nada

\- Oh... Así que _ese tipo de sueños_ no te dejan dormir.

Tardó varios segundos asimilando las palabras de doble sentido que Niles le mandó respecto a sus noches de insomnio.

\- ¡P-Por supuesto que no es eso! - Se apresuró a aclarar con el rostro completamente carmín

A diferencia de él, Odin y Selena habían logrado enamorarse de alguien más, ambos habían sido correspondidos por la nobleza de Nohr y tenían un futuro brillante; Y vieron crecer a Ophelia y Siegbert, sus respectivos hijos.

Todos tenían una familia... Menos él.

No era como si le diera importancia al asunto, no estaba listo para ser llamado "padre", todavía era un inmaduro para cuidarse, además, si se comprometía, entonces eso le llevaría a dejar a las chicas lindas de lado y no estaba tan dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Aceptó haber coqueteado con las señoritas del ejército, inclusive la agresiva Hana y la adivina Orochi de Hoshido… Pero no se atrevió a llegar a más que un par de charlas amistosas.

Se golpeó las mejillas con ambas manos soltando un suspiro de frustración.

\- No entiendo por qué te afecta tanto ahora – Recriminó Selena - ¿Eso no debió ser al principio?

\- El corazón actúa de diferentes formas

Dejando de lado el hecho de su dolor, se preguntaba qué sería de Lord Xander y Lady Elise cuando Selena y Odin finalmente se marchasen. Porque lo harían, ¿No? Regresarían con él a casa.

\- No tengo hambre – Alejó el plato y se levantó de la silla para regresar hacia el exterior del comedor.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Odin le sujetó del hombro, negándole a Selena con una frágil sonrisa, que no entendería y lo mejor sería dejarlo solo.

Aprovechando la distracción de Niles y la atención de Keaton sobre Velouria, se hablaron en voz baja.

\- ¿Crees que él regrese sin antes decirnos, Odin…? – Cuestionó en un susurro

\- Él no es así, Selena… - Suspiró – Pero no lo dudaría

* * *

 _ **Agradezco a Line Legacy por su comentario. Me alegra saber que no soy la única que los shippea y que se pregunta qué ocurrió con los personajes. Pronto subiré la tercera parte y gracias de verdad por leer.**_


End file.
